my snow white queen
by lunaluv22
Summary: Hi I thought it'd be cool to show rokk's nicer side, kay storry is brainy's leaving. And rokk's not happy about it, so he try's to convice him to stay. I know this will no doupt be called a crack pairing. But I hope you'll like it anyway. Pleace comint


My snowwhite queen

This is a slash songfic using the song my snowwhite queen by tatu, I know people will propably call this a crack paring. But when I heard this song I just thought of cosmic boy and brainy, disclainer I don't own the song or charitors.

stoplight

lock the door

don't look back

"Cosmic boy, brainy wasn't in his right mind, he wasn't even the one tecnicly doing that stuff" lightning lad said. "I know that and I'm not mad about that" cosmic boy told him. "I'd ask what, but I know you wouldn't tell me" lightning lad said, cosmic boy stormed off. "I can't believe this, he didn't even talk to any one about it" he muttered. He held up his hands up as blinding light was shined in his eyes, "hey kill the lights!" He cried suinting, "sorry" the person said, cosmic boy reconized the voice and saw brainy, when he turnered off the light. "What's that?" He asked, "stop light" brainy said simply. "Ok, well could you come with me?" Comsic boy asked, the now human coluan boy shrugged, and followed him. "Lock the door and don't look back" cosmic boy ordered.

undress in the dark

and hide from you

all of you

The room was dark, but cosmic boy could still see, brainy, "you want to know why I'm leaving, corect?" Brainy guessed, cosmic boy nodded, "I'm leaving because, I have to sort out all these new feelings" brainy told him turning to leave. cosmic boy was about to call him back, "brainy, stop" he called brainy did, "what's that?" Cosmic boy asked, "nothing" brainy said, knowing what cosmic boy ment, Cosmic boy walked up to him. "Undress" he ordered, "in the dark?" Brainy asked, not looking at him, "yes" cosmic boy said. "No, thank you, rokk" brainy said walking out, "brainy, wai-" brainy vainished, rokk flew out. But, didn't see brainy,he searched all over for, brainy. He finally went to, brainy's room, he shied told computo to open the door and went in. "Brainy" he said seeing him, brainy glanced at him, "you know when someone walks out and hides from you. It means there's nothing to talk about" brainy said turning back to his work.

you'll never know the

way your words have

haunted me

"There is when you're bleeding" rokk said, "I'm not used to being human yet" brainy said. "Please, brainy let me see" rokk said, "ok, I guess" brainy said pulling off his shirt. You'll never know how your words have haunted me. When I was gone rokk thought looking at brainy's back.

I can't belive you'd

ask these things of

me!

"Brainy, would you consider...staying? You know we could help you" rokk said trying to be casual. Brainy shot a glare at him over his shoulder, "rokk, I can't believe you'd ask these things of me! While I'm bleeding none the less" he said both anrgy and anyed.

you don't know

me...

now and ever!

you belong to me!

my snow white

queen

"I'm, I'm sorry brainy, I just don't want you to go" rokk said, bandaging brainy up. "You're my snow white queen" rokk told him, "how can you say that? You don't even know me" brainy whispered, rokk lay a hand on brainy's back. "Your favorite color's rose pink, your favorite drink's hot choclate, and your favorite food's strawberries. Specificly strawberry milkshakes, and even though you tell bouncing boy horror films are pointless. You love "The village" because it's the perfect cross between a horror and a romantic movie. And your favorite song is "Once upon a December" rokk told him. Brainy turned to look at him over his shoulder, "you do know me" he whispered. Yes, and I want you to stay cause now and forever I want you to belong to me!" Rokk whispered.

there's nowhere to

tun

so let's just get it

over

soon I know, you'll

see

you're just like me!

"Rokk, why are you saying this? Before I became human you never gave me a secound look" brainy said. "That's not true I'm just better at hiding them then the others" rokk told him, brainy smiled softly. "There's nowhere to run" he whispered, "so let's just get this iver with" rokk miled and turned brainy around. Brainy looked into, rokk's lavender eyes, with his now green ones. He saw how wide rokk's grin was, "don't worry soon, I kow, you'll see you're just like me" rokk whispered.

don't scream

anymore, my love,

Rokk leaned down and kissed brainy, softly and deeply, brainy closed his eyes and kissed back shyly. They pulled apart for air, "you ready?" Brainy asked, "been ready" rokk said, he lead, brainy to the bed, they climbed on and undressed. Rokk pushed brainy so he was lying on his back, and kissed him deeply, he then separated brainy's leg. And pushed in, brainy screamed, rokk shssed and soothed him. "It's ok brainy shss, don't scream anymore, my love" rokk whipered nipping brainy's ear.

'cause all I want is

you!

Brainy calmed down, as rokk pushed in deeper, he finally came hard colasping next to brainy. He pulled the blanket over them, brainy curled up close to him. Rokk smiled and hugged him, "don't ever go, 'cause all I want is you" he whispered. nussaling brainy's blond hair.

wake up in a dream

frozen fear

all your hands on

me

I can't scream!

I can't scream!

Brainy opened his eyes and saw rokk was gone, I feel like I just woke up in a dream he thought. "rokk" he said seeing a shodowy figure, "no" they whispered, brainy felt frozen with fear, reconizing the metalic voice. "No, Y-you can't be, yo-your dead" brainy whimpered, brainiac steped into the light. Before brainy could react, brainiac grabbed him by the throught. I can't scream for help, not with him choking me brainy thought.

I can't escape the

twisted way you think

of me...

"Stupid, pathetic, waste of space, how dare you betray your own kind?" Brainiac said with no emotion at all, "I didn't you did" brainy choked out. "I sawt to bring peace to the univors, but you ruined it" brainiac said. He squezed brainy's neck, brainy let out choking noises, it dosen't matter what I say. I can't escape the twisted way you think of me brainy thought.

I feel you in my

dreams and

I don't sleep

I

don't

sleep!

"Brainy, brainy! Wake up!" Rokk cried, brainy's eyes snapped open. He saw rokk, looking at him worried, "are you ok? You had a nightmare" rokk said, "oh, sorry to wake you" brainy said. "You didn't" rokk told him, "can't sleep?" Brainy asked, "no, I feel you in my dreams, and I don't sleep" rokk said. "But you have to sleep" brainy told him, "I don't sleep" rokk said sternly.

see, you belong to

me!

my snow white

queen

"I can perscripe some sleeping pills if you need them" brainy told him. "If I haven't slept by tomarrow then sure" rokk said, "ok" brainy said yawning and going back to sleep. Rokk lay down proping himself up on his elbow, he smiled down at brainy. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe, see you belong to me, my snow white queen" he whispered. Brainy continued sleeping, rokk kissed him.

ther's nowhere to

run

so let's just get it

over

soon, I know you'll

see

you're just like me!

Brainy mumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake, "so cute, but don't think you can run. There's nowhere to run, so let's just getvit over with" he told him, his eyes glazing over with lust. "Soon I know you'll see you're just like me" brainy mumbled in his sleep. "Oh so cute" rokk said snapping out of his trance.

don't scream

anymore,

my love,

'cause all I want is

you

Rokk blinked and nearly screamed, one minute brainy was there then he was gone. "Brainy!" He cried, shooting up from the bed, "yes?" Brainy said, rokk saw brainy by his dresser fully dressed. "Brainy!" He cried, jumping up and hugging him, "I was so scared one minute you were there. Then you were gone!" He cried, "shss, rokk, don't scream anymore, my love" brainy told him. Rokk stared down at him then hugged him, "I know it's probably wrong to want you to myself. But I do 'cause all I want is you" rokk said, "I know, but I love you anyway"brainy told him. "I love you, too, brainy" rokk said, as they stood there hugging.

I can't save your

life

though nothing I bleed

for is more tormenting

After rokk got dressed they went to, brainy's lab, "I don't know why, but when you sleep you don't remember it" brainy said. Brainy growled and pounded his fist on the keybord, "brainy calm down" rokk told him. "How can I! When I can't save your life!" Brainy cried, "there's nothing I can do, but bleed, for this is more torment" brainy said crying. Rokk stood up and walked over to, brainy, he hugged brainy from behind. "I know you'll think of something" he whispered.

I'm losing my mind!

and you just stand

there

and stare as

my world divides!

you

belong

to

me!

my snow white

queen

Brainy shied, "you should be lying down" he told him, "ok" rokk said kissing the top of brainy's head. He lay on a lab table, he stared at the celling "huh?" He rubbed his eyes, "when'd we paint th celling orange?" He asked suprised, "we didn't" brainy said. Rokk looked at him, I'm losing my mind and you just stand there he thought. As my world devides! "You belong to me! So please help me, my snow white queen" rokk begged.

there's nowhere to

run

so let's just get it

over

soon,

I know,

you'll see,

you're just like me!

don't scream

anymore,

my love,

"That's what I'm trying to do, but I need you to stay calm" brainy told him. Rokk stared at him, "brainy watch out!" He cried, "ah!" Brainy cried as someone grabbed him, "brainy!" Rokk cried, "so, you're the one who stole my great grandson's heart" a huge coluan said. "Bra-brainiac .01" brainy stuttered, "yes, brainiac 5, and this time there's nowhere to run, So let's just get it over with, you join me and I might let your boyfriend live" brainiac told him. "No! I'll never join you! Never! Never!" Brainy cried, "you say that now, but soon, I know you'll see, you're just like me" brainiac said. "No! He's not like you!" Rokk cried jumping in frount of brainy, "move or I'll kill you" brainiac threatened. "Please rokk save yourself" brainy pleaded, rokk didn't move, "fine have it your way" brainiac said. "No!" Brainy cried, as brainiac blasted rokk,"ah!" Rokk screamed, brany grabbed his hand. He stared down at rokk crying, "shss, don't cry anymore my love" rokk whispered, kisssing brainy.

'cause all I want is

you

Rokk looked at him, brainy kissed his hand, "rokk listen to me carefully, close your eyes. Count to three and open them" he said, rokk closed his eyes "1 2 3" he opened his eyes. He saw the celling, he turned his head limply, to see brainy sitting next to his bed. Sleeping head on his arms, he smiled "just a nightmare, but even if it wasn't. I would've done the same, 'cause all I want is you" he whispered, he turned on his side and reached over, he petted, brainy gently.

all I want is you!

all I want is you!

all I want is you!

(ever and ever)

(you)

(ever and ever)

(ever and ever)

(fade out)

Brainy opened his eyes and looked up at him, he smiled and climbed on to the bed. "Hope you don't mind, but sleeping like that hurts my back" brainy told him. "I don't mind" rokk said moving to give brainy more room, "because all we want is each other?" Brainy asked cutely. "yes" rokk said laughing.


End file.
